Resubmit
by Ironic Twist
Summary: A one-shot for SorceressCirce's birthday. Bella & Edward & a playroom. 'Nuff said? No? Second chapter is the same as the first, just 'different.' Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Kristi_28 for her beta skills!**

**Resubmit**

I shifted uncomfortably on my bare knees as I heard the grandfather clock downstairs begin to chime midnight. It had been a long time since I'd last been in this position.

I thought back to the letter that had arrived on my desk last week, detailing the behavior expected of me tonight. The missive had been detailed, but blunt. I was currently in my "waiting" position. Completely nude, kneeling on a small carpet square in the center of the large, dim playroom. My toes were on the floor, I rested my bottom on my raised heels and my hands lay lightly on my thighs. My long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and my eyes were fixed on the door. I strained my ears listening for the sounds that would indicate the Dom was about to enter the room.

I didn't have to wait long. As soon as I heard him touch the doorknob, I moved to my "ready" position. I cast my eyes at the floor and laced my fingers together behind my head. I moved so quickly, that I was fully in position before the man, who would control my body for the next two hours, could see me make the transition.

He entered silently and closed the door firmly before turning back to face me. All I could see were his bare feet and worn jeans as he moved silently across the room. He stood before me for what seemed a long time before finally speaking.

"Very nice, Isabella."

My heart sped at the sound of his honeyed voice offering me praise. I remained silent, my eyes downcast.

"You may greet me."

I quickly placed my hands on the floor and bent to kiss the tops of his feet lightly. I moved from one to the other and then back again. I had kissed both his feet twice before he stopped me with a word.

"Enough."

I returned to my ready position.

He paced around me slowly. I became nervous when I could no longer see him, but he seemed to simply be examining me from different angles. I felt his hand stroke the top of my head before moving to the elastic holding my ponytail. He pulled it from my hair slowly. I felt my hair come free, flowing over my shoulders and down my back.

He ran his hands through my hair, loosening it. His hands felt so good.

Then they were gone and I could no longer sense him behind me. I fought the urge to turn my head to seek him out.

Then he was back, standing in front of me.

"Undress me."

I raised my head slowly, taking in his jean-clad legs, until I reached his waistband. As soon as I realized he was shirtless I ceased my perusal of his well-sculpted body and raised my hands to undo the button and pull down his zipper. I eased the jeans off his hips and down his legs and was rewarded with the sight of his gorgeous cock springing free.

He placed his hand on my head for balance as he kicked his pants free from his feet.

"Open."

I swallowed hard once and parted my lips. He leaned forward slightly and brushed my lips with the tip of his cock, already glistening with his precum. My tongue darted out, as if of its own volition, and tasted the salty dampness on my lips, before emerging further to swipe gently along his slit.

He hissed.

"Anxious?" he asked the command to answer him was evident in his tone.

"Yes, sir."

"Have at it, then."

Leaning forward, I easily took in half his cock before closing my lips around him. He hissed again and I began to work in earnest.

I lathed my tongue around his shaft, wetting it thoroughly before pausing to swallow. Once I was ready I pushed forward more and slipped another few inches past my lips. I continued to wrap my tongue around his warm flesh, hoping to lubricate him enough to take in the rest easily.

His hips undulated forward, forcing his cock to the very top of my throat. I swallowed to prevent myself from gagging. Now he was fully immersed in my mouth. Breathing deeply through my nose I drew my head back exposing him briefly before plunging forward again. I sucked hard and worked my tongue across his sensitive flesh.

He grunted. I smiled.

"Proud of yourself?" he asked. I could hear the challenge in his voice. Knowing there was no correct answer to that query, I intensified my efforts, bobbing my head back and forth, while my tongue danced around his shaft. His hips began to rock in time with my head. I reveled in the feel of his hard, yet silky, flesh sliding in and out of my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his thighs and used the extra leverage to redouble my efforts. I listened hard as his respiration increased, hoping to have some warning before he came. I was feeling sure of myself when he called out, "Hold still!"

I froze in response to his command. His hands were suddenly on either side of my head, holding me tightly. Any sense of control I had flew out the window as he began to fuck my mouth. He wasn't gentle as he thrust his hips forward and back. I raised my eyes to his face, hoping to see a sign he was ready to cum.

To my chagrin he was staring back at me. I watched his eyes narrow. I hadn't been given permission to look at him. I closed my eyes. He didn't stop his movements, if anything he became rougher. I could feel the tip of his cock slam into my throat over and over again at a rapid pace.

He hissed again. In a low, menacing voice he said, "Swallow it all. If any of it ends up on the floor you'll be licking it up from there, my pretty little cocksucker."

Relief flooded through me at his unanticipated warning. I relaxed my throat as he thrust into me once… twice more. I could feel his juices coursing through him a moment before he exploded in the back of my throat. I swallowed reflexively over and over again, easily taking in all he had to give me.

He paused, but didn't remove himself from my mouth. I swiped my tongue over his now supersensitive flesh, cleaning him thoroughly. He pulled back and I sucked hard, creating a loud popping sound when he finally freed himself from my mouth.

He took a step back before walking around me. Once again, I couldn't see him. I was only waiting a moment before he spoke.

"Join me, Isabella."

Dropping my hands to the floor, I decided to err on the side of humility and crawled towards where I knew a padded table stood.

"Up," he said simply.

I stood quickly and again laced my fingers behind my head. I kept my eye downcast.

He walked behind me and gathered my hair in his hands, pushing it all over my left shoulder. He leaned down to my ear.

"I don't remember giving you permission to look at me." His words were of rebuke, but all I could think about was his hot breath teasing the sensitive flesh around my ear.

"Perhaps this will help you with your wandering eyes."

Soft material slid across my eyes. I could feel him tying the scarf tightly around my head. Thus blindfolded, he maneuvered me a few steps until my hips came into contact with the table. He used his grip on my shoulders to turn me.

"Lie down," he commanded. I did as he said. The lower half of my legs still hung off the table

I quickly settled onto my back. A twinge of panic set in when I felt him grasp my wrist and secure it in a cuff. He repeated the process with my other wrist before moving to my ankles. There was very little play in the chains that bound me.

I could hear doors and drawers open as he gathered various implements from around the room.

"The eyes are the window to the soul, Isabella. It displeases me greatly that I have had to cover yours to remind you of your place. Perhaps, if you are very good, I can remove the blindfold. Would you like that, Isabella? Answer me."

"Yes, sir." Being deprived of my sight had me somewhat tense.

He chuckled.

"We'll see."

Again the room was quiet and I strained my ears to hear his movements. Damn, he was a stealthy guy.

The sensation was soft but so unexpected that I gasped when he touched me. Something almost weightless was being dragged across my skin. A feather, I thought. He swiped it gently from the base of my throat, down between my breasts, back over their stiffening peaks and across my stomach, circling my belly button. I strained against my bonds lightly and sighed. It felt so good.

The feather continued down over my hips to the freshly waxed juncture between my legs. That had been in the letter. My pussy was waxed clean, something I didn't normally do.

He continued to stroke the feather over the triangle. I tried to angle my hips up but my bonds didn't give me enough play. The feather felt amazing, but it wasn't enough. I was growing frustrated. He continued teasing me until a small, discontented sound forced its way through my lips.

He chuckled.

"Something wrong, Isabella?"

I didn't answer.

He chuckled again.

"I asked you if something was wrong, Isabella. Answer me."

"No, sir." It was hard to get the words out.

"You seem unhappy. Does this not feel good?"

"Yes, sir, it feels good."

"If you're so unhappy when I'm making you feel good, perhaps you'll be happier if I stop."

The feather was suddenly removed from my skin. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"No, you don't sound happier. I bet I know what will make you happy. If pleasurable sensations make you unhappy and not touching you doesn't help, perhaps you'd like something a little rougher. Do you like pain, Isabella? Answer me."

_God._

"Only if it pleases you, sir."

"Mmm…" he responded, "I think it would please me very much."

I could hear him shaking out the mop of a flogger. Instead of whipping me with it, however, he ran the strands up my thighs, and over my hips. As the strands dipped between my legs, tickling the sensitive flesh there I let out a moan, which caused him to chuckle again.

He continued up my stomach and across my breasts where the leather teased my nipples into tight buds. He brought the handle to my lips.

"Kiss it, Isabella. Kiss it before I flog you."

I pursed my lips and kissed the hard shaft. Suddenly it was pulled away from my mouth. I could hear it whistle through the air before it made contact with the flesh of my thighs. The stinging sensation brought the blood to my skin and I could feel myself starting to heat.

He pulled the flogger back once more and repeated the action, a little higher on my thighs this time. He whipped me again and again, each time moving a little higher. The stinging set my nerves on fire. I wanted to beg him for more, to hit me harder, faster, but he hadn't given me leave to speak. I hoped the involuntary sounds escaping me were enough to encourage him, but he didn't vary his pattern or intensity.

I was going out of my mind with want and need.

"It's too bad, Isabella, that I had to cover your eyes to keep you properly humble. If I could see your eyes I'd know better what you want."

I tried to remain silent, but the longing was becoming too much. It had been so long since I'd allowed myself to be denied this way.

"Please…" the word slipped out, somewhere between a moan and a plea.

"Tsk, tsk, Isabella. If I didn't know better I'd think you were asking to be punished."

I could hear the flogger whip through the air once more before striking me across my hips and between my legs.

"Ooh!" There had been no pain with the sensation, only an intensification of the longing when the strands came into contact with my aching flesh.

He repeated his actions. The third time the flogger actually came into contact with my swollen, throbbing clit and my hips bucked as I moaned loudly. I could hear the instrument land on a nearby cabinet, thrown by the man wielding it.

I felt his hair tickling the skin between my open thighs.

"You're making a mess on the table, Isabella."

I froze in anticipation of action.

_Oh God, please. Please, please, please._

He must have leaned forward, because I could suddenly feel his hot breath on my pussy.

He blew gently on my overheated flesh and even that light sensation ramped me up. I was going to cum and he hadn't even touched me. I braced myself for his displeasure while moaning and fighting my bonds. There was no way I would be able to hold off if he commanded me not to cum.

"Don't you dare cum," he warned me, as I knew he would. "I have to clean your mess before it ruins this lovely table." I shifted my mind away from the feelings and need coursing through me. Away from the beautiful man between my legs and what he was about to do. Away from the room.

_Kabul, Afghanistan_

_Tirane, Albania_

_Algiers, Algeria_

_Andorra la Vella, Andorra_

_St. John's, Antiqua…_

Despite my recitation I was aware of his talented mouth. His tongue prodded me gently, as he took note of my most sensitive areas. He stroked me with his tongue, soft and flat. He pushed into me with his tongue, pointed and hard.

_Brasilia, Brazil_

_Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei_

_Sofia, Bulgaria_

_Bujumbura, Burundi…_

He drew tight circles around my throbbing clit and I almost lost it.

_N'Djamena, Chad_

_Santiago, Chile_

_Beijing, China…_

I could feel his fingers at my entrance. He slid two in easily, my juice and his saliva lubricating the way. His fingers were long and talented. He thrust into my a few times, before settling into a seductive rhythm. My hips rose and fell with his thrusts and my orgasm surged forward.

_Copenhagen, Denmark,_

_Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic…_

He stopped thrusting, instead settling inside me, twitching his fingertips, rubbing insistently at the perfect spot.

_Cairo, Egypt…_

"You're been such a good girl, Isabella. Now I want you to come for me."

Never had I been more ready. I exploded with a primal scream. I felt my ankles and wrists chafe painfully as my whole body spasmed with my release.

Tears welled up in my eyes and soaked my blindfold. I could feel them slip down my cheeks. It had felt so _good_. I remembered, momentarily, why I had chosen this lifestyle so long ago. Only one thing was better than cumming at the hands and mouth of a talented master.

He was at my side suddenly, pulling the blindfold from my eyes, placing his hands on my cheeks, cradling my face.

"Shhh, Isabella. You did well. So well," he murmured. He kissed the tears away as they slowed.

"Look at me."

I turned my head and was rewarded with his beautiful face. He took my measure carefully and I could see the worry in his eyes fade as he realized I cried out of pleasure.

He smiled widely.

"We're not done yet, beautiful."

He moved quickly around the table, removing the chains that bound me. He rubbed my ankles and wrists, easing the soreness brought about by my struggle against the bonds.

I sighed with contentment as he finished his ministrations.

He stood at the end of the table, between my legs. I could feel his hard cock teasing my flesh, sensitive from my recent orgasm. I whimpered.

"Are you ready for me, Isabella?"

"Yes, sir."

My words of assent were all he needed. He pressed forward with a smooth, easy movement and glided into me completely. I gasped at the feeling of fullness and clenched my muscles around his shaft causing him to groan.

"You're so fucking tight, Isabella. Damn."

He began rolling his hips, stroking me with long, leisurely thrusts.

"God, I could fuck you all night. Look at me, Isabella. I want your eyes on mine."

I focused on his gorgeous face. His green eyes were on fire, his reddish hair darkened along the temples where he'd broken a sweat.

"You're so beautiful, Isabella, and so, so good." He increased the tempo of his thrusts and my hips began to rise to meet him. He dropped his hand to my clit and massaged it gently, causing me to shudder and writhe against him.

He grasped my legs behind my knees and hoisted them over his hips. Taking his cue, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to thrust more forcefully.

The sound of our flesh slapping together was so erotic. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as his shaft rubbed me on the inside and his hand rubbed me on the outside. Suddenly I could feel the familiar tightening in my lower abdomen. God, I was going to cum again.

I whined and kept my eyes on Edward's. I saw his eyes flash.

"Does this feel good, Isabella? Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

"Yes… yes…." I responded.

"Can you cum for me again, beautiful? Can you?"

His question sent me over the edge. I came, screaming his name, half sitting up as the muscles of my abdomen tightened and spasmed.

"Oh, fuck, Isabella!" he exclaimed. I felt him twitch inside me before he exploded. He thrust a few more times, milking the last of his orgasm. His eyes were closed and he heaved a great sigh. With exquisite slowness he pulled out from me and then bent over and rested his head on my stomach. I reached down and buried my hand in his sweaty hair.

We stayed like this for a minute as our breathing returned to normal. When he'd caught his breath, Edward stood and came to the side of the table. Scooping me up, he walked us both to the bed against the wall and laid me down on it. Climbing in next to me, he pulled my back to his chest and ran his hand down my side, over my hip and back up again.

Downstairs the clock chimed 2 AM. I turned to face the beautiful man next to me.

"Happy birthday, Edward," I said softly.

"Thank you, Bella."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. He had the good grace to look abashed. My eyes bore into his and a small frown played at the corners of my mouth. This scene had been Edward's only request for his birthday, but there was no reason to take it any further.

"Your pardon, Mistress," he said meekly, sliding off the bed, dropping to his knees, lowering his head and breaking our eye contact.

"Granted," I said, coldly, "but only because it's your birthday."

- - - - -

Holy switcheroo, Batman. Who saw that coming?

Please let me know what you think. My regular readers know I often admit to not being able to write lemons. Well, this lemon is my first BDSM. What did you think? This story was inspired by AHizelm, who asked for contributions to SorceressCirce's birthday gift. SC enjoys slash, but I've never written slash before so I wrote this little piece and 'converted' it to slash. I haven't posted the slash version here. If you'd like me to add it here, please let me know if a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is simply the original story changed for slash treatment. I didn't think I could pull off a slash story so I wrote it canon first and then changed it. The story is the same. I just made a few changes for the boys' equipment. Enjoy!**

**Resubmit by Ironic Twist**

- - - - -

I shifted uncomfortably on my bare knees as I heard the grandfather clock downstairs begin to chime midnight. It had been a long time since I'd last been in this position.

I thought back to the letter that had arrived on my desk last week detailing the behavior expected of me tonight. The missive had been detailed, but blunt. I was currently in my "waiting" position, completely nude, kneeling on a small carpet square in the center of the large, dim playroom. My toes were on the floor, I rested my bottom on my raised heels, and my hands lay lightly on my thighs. My eyes were fixed on the door. I strained my ears listening for the sounds that would indicate the Dom was about to enter the room.

I didn't have to wait long. As soon as I heard him touch the doorknob, I moved to my "ready" position. I cast my eyes at the floor and laced my fingers together behind my head. I moved so quickly, that I was fully in position before the man who would control my body for the next two hours could see me make the transition.

He entered silently and closed the door firmly before turning back to face me. All I could see were his bare feet and worn jeans as he moved silently across the room. He stood before me for what seemed like eternity before finally speaking.

"Very nice, Jasper."

My heart sped at the sound of his honeyed voice offering me praise. I remained silent, my eyes downcast.

"You may greet me."

I quickly placed my hands on the floor and bent to kiss the tops of his feet lightly. I moved from one to the other and then back again. I had kissed both his feet twice before he stopped me with a word.

"Enough."

I returned to my ready position.

He paced around me slowly. I became nervous when I could no longer see him, but he seemed to simply be examining me from different angles. I felt his hand stroke the top of my head, ruffling my hair. His hands felt so good, then they were gone and I could no longer sense him behind me. I fought the urge to turn my head to seek him out.

Then he was back, standing in front of me.

"Undress me."

I raised my head slowly, taking in his jean-clad legs, until I reached his waistband. As soon as I realized he was shirtless I ceased my perusal of his well-sculpted body and raised my hands to undo the button and pull down his zipper. I eased the jeans off his hips and down his legs and was rewarded with the sight of his gorgeous cock springing free.

He placed his hand on my head for balance as he kicked his pant free from his feet.

"Open."

I swallowed hard once and parted my lips. He leaned forward slightly and brushed my lips with the tip of his cock, already glistening with his precum. My tongue darted out, as if of its own volition, and tasted the salty dampness on my lips, before emerging further to swipe gently along his slit.

He hissed.

"Anxious?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Have at it, then."

Leaning forward, I easily took in half his cock before closing my lips around him. He hissed again and I began to work in earnest.

I lathed my tongue around his shaft, wetting it thoroughly before pausing to swallow. Once I was ready, I pushed forward more and slipped another few inches past my lips. I continued to wrap my tongue around his warm flesh, hoping to lubricate him enough to take in the rest easily.

His hips undulated forward, forcing his cock to the very top of my throat. I swallowed to prevent myself from gagging. Now he was fully immersed in my mouth. Breathing deeply through my nose I drew my head back exposing him briefly before plunging forward again. I sucked hard and worked my tongue across his sensitive flesh.

He grunted. I smiled.

"Proud of yourself?" he asked. I could hear the challenge in his voice. Knowing there was no correct answer to that query, I intensified my efforts, bobbing my head back and forth while my tongue danced around his shaft. His hips began to rock in time with my head. I reveled in the feel of his hard, yet silky, flesh sliding in and out of my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his thighs and used the extra leverage to redouble my efforts. I listened hard as his respiration increased, hoping to have some warning before he came. I was feeling sure of myself when he called out, "Hold still!"

I froze in response to his command. His hands were suddenly on either side of my head, holding me tightly. Any sense of control I had flew out the window as he began to fuck my mouth. He wasn't gentle as he thrust his hips forward and back. I raised my eyes to his face, hoping to see a sign he was ready to cum.

To my chagrin, he was staring back at me. I watched his eyes narrow; I hadn't been given permission to look at him. I closed my eyes. He didn't stop his movements, if anything he became rougher. I could feel the tip of his cock slam into my throat over and over again at a rapid pace.

He hissed again. In a low, menacing voice he said, "Swallow it all. If any of it ends up on the floor you'll be licking it up from there, my pretty little cocksucker."

Relief flooded through me at his unanticipated warning. I relaxed my throat as he thrust into me once… twice more. I could feel his juices coursing through him a moment before he exploded in the back of my mouth. I swallowed reflexively over and over again, easily taking in all he had to give me.

He paused, but didn't remove himself from my mouth. I swiped my tongue over his now supersensitive flesh, cleaning him thoroughly. He pulled back and I sucked hard, creating a loud popping sound when he finally freed himself from my mouth.

He took a step back before walking around me. Once again, I couldn't see him. I was only waiting a moment before he spoke.

"Join me, Jasper."

Dropping my hands to the floor, I decided to err on the side of humility and crawled towards where I knew a padded table stood.

"Up," he said simply.

I stood quickly and again laced my fingers behind my head. I kept my eye downcast.

He walked behind me and brought his mouth to my ear.

"I don't remember giving you permission to look at me." His words were of rebuke, but all I could think about was his hot breath teasing the sensitive flesh around my ear.

"Perhaps this will help you with your wandering eyes."

Soft material slid across my eyes. I could feel him tying the scarf tightly around my head. Thus blindfolded he maneuvered me a few steps until my hips came into contact with the table. He used his grip on my shoulders to turn me.

"Lie down," he commanded. I did as I was told. The lower half of my legs still hung off the table

I quickly settled onto my back. A twinge of panic set in when I felt him grasp my wrist and secure it in a cuff. He repeated the process with my other wrist before moving to my ankles. There was very little play in the chains that bound me.

I could hear doors and drawers open as he gathered various implements from around the room.

"The eyes are the window to the soul, Jasper. It displeases me greatly that I have had to cover yours to remind you of your place. Perhaps, if you are very good, I can remove the blindfold. Would you like that, Jasper? Answer me."

"Yes, sir." Being deprived of my sight had me somewhat tense.

He chuckled.

"We'll see."

Again the room was quiet, and I strained my ears to hear his movements. Damn, he was a stealthy guy.

The sensation was soft but so unexpected that I gasped when he touched me. Something almost weightless was being dragged across my skin. A feather, I thought. He swiped it gently from the base of my throat, down over my chest, back over my nipples and across my stomach, circling my belly button. I strained against my bonds lightly and sighed. It felt so good.

The feather continued down over my hips to the juncture between my legs.

He continued to stroke the feather over my hard shaft and sack, which tightened at the sensation. I tried to angle my hips up, but my bonds didn't give me enough play. The feather felt amazing, but it wasn't enough. I was growing frustrated. He continued teasing me until a small, discontented sound forced its way through my lips.

He chuckled.

"Something wrong, Jasper?"

I didn't answer.

He chuckled again.

"I asked you if something was wrong, Jasper. Answer me."

"No, sir." My voice was husky. It was hard to get the words out.

"You seem unhappy. Does this not feel good?"

"Yes, sir, it feels good."

"If you're so unhappy when I'm making you feel good, perhaps you'll be happier if I stop."

The feather was suddenly removed from my skin. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"No, you don't sound happier. I bet I know what will make you happy. If pleasurable sensations make you unhappy and not touching you doesn't help, perhaps you'd like something a little rougher. Do you like pain, Jasper? Answer me."

_God._

"Only if it pleases you, sir."

"Mmm…" he responded, "I think it would please me very much."

I could hear him shaking out the mop of a flogger. Instead of whipping me with it, however, he ran the strands up my thighs, and over my hips. As the strands ran over my cock, tickling the sensitive flesh there I let out a moan, which caused him to chuckle again.

He continued up my stomach and across my chest where the leather teased my nipples. He brought the handle to my lips.

"Kiss it, Jasper. Kiss it before I flog you."

I pursed my lips and kissed the hard shaft. Suddenly, it was pulled away from my mouth. I could hear it whistle through the air before it made contact with the flesh of my thighs. The stinging sensation brought the blood to my skin and I could feel myself starting to heat.

He pulled the flogger back once more and repeated the action, a little higher on my thighs this time. He whipped me again and again, each time moving a little higher. The stinging set my nerves on fire. I wanted to beg him for more, to hit me harder, faster, but he hadn't given me leave to speak. I hoped the involuntary sounds escaping me were enough to encourage him, but he didn't vary his pattern or intensity.

I was going out of my mind with want and need.

"It's too bad, Jasper, that I had to cover your eyes to keep you properly humble. If I could see your eyes I'd know better what you want."

I tried to remain silent, but the longing was becoming too much. It had been so long since I'd allowed myself to be denied this way.

"Please…" the word slipped out, somewhere between a moan and a plea.

"Tsk, tsk, Jasper. If I didn't know better I'd think you were asking to be punished."

I could hear the flogger whip through the air once more before striking me across my hips and between my legs.

"Ooh!" There had been no pain with the sensation, only an intensification of the longing when the strands came into contact with my aching flesh.

He repeated his actions. The third time the flogger actually came into contact with my swollen, throbbing cock and my hips bucked as I moaned loudly. I could hear the instrument land on a nearby cabinet, thrown by the man wielding it.

I felt his hair tickling the skin between my open thighs.

"You're making a mess, Jasper," he admonished. I could feel the precum oozing out of me.

I froze in anticipation of action.

_Oh God, please. Please, please, please._

He must have leaned forward, because I could suddenly feel his hot breath on my balls.

He blew gently on my overheated flesh and even that light sensation ramped me up. I was going to cum and he hadn't even touched me. I braced myself for his displeasure while moaning and fighting my bonds. There was no way I would be able to hold off if he commanded me not to cum.

"Don't you dare cum," he warned me, as I knew he would. "I have to clean your mess before it ruins this lovely table." I shifted my mind away from the feelings and need coursing through me, away from the beautiful man between my legs and what he was about to do. Away from the room.

_Kabul, Afghanistan_

_Tirane, Albania_

_Algiers, Algeria_

_Andorra la Vella, Andorra_

_St. John's, Antiqua…_

Despite my recitation, I was aware of his talented mouth. His tongue licked me gently, as he took note of my most sensitive areas. He stroked me with his tongue, soft and flat. He prodded me with his tongue pointed and hard.

_Brasilia, Brazil_

_Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei_

_Sofia, Bulgaria_

_Bujumbura, Burundi…_

He drew tight circles around my sensitive head and I almost lost it.

_N'Djamena, Chad_

_Santiago, Chile_

_Beijing, China…_

I could feel his lubed fingers at my entrance. He slid two in easily, the lube and his saliva easing the way. His fingers were long and talented. He thrust into my a few times, before settling into a seductive rhythm. My hips rose and fell with his thrusts and my orgasm surged forward.

_Copenhagen, Denmark,_

_Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic…_

He stopped thrusting, instead settling inside me, twitching his fingertips, rubbing insistently at the perfect spot.

_Cairo, Egypt…_

"You're been such a good boy, Jasper. Now I want you to come for me."

Never had I been more ready. I exploded with a primal scream, fouling myself as I came across my stomach and chest. I felt my ankles and wrists chafe painfully as my whole body spasmed with my release.

Tears welled up in my eyes and soaked my blindfold. I could feel them slip down my cheeks. It had felt so _good_. I remembered, momentarily, why I had chosen this lifestyle so long ago. Only one thing was better than cumming at the hands and mouth of a talented master.

He was at my side suddenly, pulling the blindfold from my eyes, placing his hands on my cheeks, cradling my face.

"Shhh, Jasper. You did well. So well," he murmured. He kissed the tears away as they slowed.

"Look at me."

I turned my head and was rewarded with his beautiful face. He took my measure carefully and I could see the worry in his eyes fade as he realized I cried out of pleasure.

He smiled widely.

"We're not done yet, beautiful."

He moved quickly around the table, removing the chains that bound me. He rubbed my wrists, easing the soreness brought about by my struggle against the bonds. Before moving to my ankles, he handed me a towel so I could clean myself off.

I sighed with contentment as he finished his ministrations.

He stood at the end of the table, between my legs. I could feel his slick, hard cock teasing my flesh, sensitive from my recent orgasm. I whimpered.

"Are you ready for me, Jasper?"

"Yes, sir."

My words of assent were all he needed. He pressed forward with a smooth, easy movement and glided into me completely. I gasped at the feeling of fullness and clenched my muscles around his shaft causing him to groan.

"You're so fucking tight, Jasper. Damn."

He began rolling his hips, stroking me with long, leisurely thrusts.

"God, I could fuck you all night. Look at me, Jasper. I want your eyes on mine."

I focused on his gorgeous face. His green eyes were on fire, his reddish hair darkened along the temples where he'd broken a sweat.

"You're so beautiful, Jasper, and so, so good." He increased the tempo of his thrusts and my hips began to rise to meet him. He dropped his hand to my reawakened shaft and massaged it forcefully, causing me to shudder and writhe against him.

He grasped my legs behind my knees and hoisted them over his hips. Taking his cue, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to thrust more forcefully.

The sound of our flesh slapping together was so erotic. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as his shaft rubbed me on the inside and his hand rubbed me on the outside. Suddenly, I could feel the familiar tightening in my lower abdomen. God, I was going to cum again.

I whined and kept my eyes on Edward's. I saw his eyes flash.

"Does this feel good, Jasper? Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

"Yes… yes…." I responded.

"Can you cum for me again, beautiful? Can you?"

His question sent me over the edge. I came into his hand, screaming his name, half sitting up as the muscles of my abdomen tightened and spasmed.

"Oh, fuck, Jasper!" he exclaimed. I felt him twitch inside me before he exploded. He thrust a few more times, milking the last of his orgasm. His eyes were closed and he heaved a great sigh. With exquisite slowness, he pulled out from me and then bent over and grabbed a clean towel from a bar on the side of the table. He wiped me off before resting his head on my stomach. I reached down and buried my hand in his sweaty hair.

We stayed like this for a minute as our breathing returned to normal. When he'd caught his breath, Edward stood and came to the side of the table. Helping me down, he walked us both to the bed against the wall and indicated I should lay down on it. Climbing in next to me, he pulled my back to his chest and ran his hand down my side, over my hip and back up again.

Downstairs the clock chimed 2 AM.

"Happy birthday, Edward."

"Thank you, Jazz."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. He had the good grace to look abashed. My eyes bore into his and a small frown played at the corners of my mouth. This scene had been Edward's only request for his birthday, but there was no reason to take it any further.

"Your pardon, Master," he said meekly, sliding off the bed, dropping to his knees, lowering his head and breaking our eye contact.

"Granted," I said, coldly, "but only because it's your birthday."

- - - - -

Happy birthday SorceressCirce! You popped my slash cherry. And my BDSM one, come to think of it! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
